


A promise is a promise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very true.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803
Kudos: 1





	A promise is a promise

Our story starts in Rolanda Hooch's parents' house, she's visiting with her girlfriend Madam Rosmerta.

Rosmerta quietly said, "Thank you for letting me come with you today."

Rolanda said, "A promise is a promise, dear. I take those very seriously."

Rosmerts smiled. "I know, but meeting your parents means so much to me after last father's day."

Rolanda nodded. "I know, that's why I told my dad to invite you to our father's day dinner this year. I didn't want you to be spending it alone like you'd usually be doing."

Rosmerta hugged her. "I love you for always thinking about me."


End file.
